Loli Parade
by Sigfried27
Summary: Yachiru is bored sitting around soul society, and that is where her zanpakuto comes into play. IchigoLoli soul society harem Matsumoto, Nemu, Nanao, Soi Fon, Isane, Unohana, Yoruichi, Kuukaku, Yachiru, Hinamori and Ururu...just because. crackfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story is my way of attempting to fight against common pairings in the Bleach section. I mean, some fandoms are bad, but it is nearly impossible to find a Bleach fic with any pairing other then yaoi or Ichigo/Rukia. Hopefully, you will enjoy the story and join the revolution. I urge you all, write something that that pairs Ichigo with someone other then Rukia or a guy.

**Loli Parade**

It was a peaceful time in the Soul Society. Things had calmed down a bit since Aizen's betrayal, and at the moment, Aizen was unable to move forwards with his plans. Some captains were busy working in preparation for what was to come, but most were left with little to do. It is in this situation that we find one pink haired little girl sitting on the roof of a building, her legs dangling over the edge.

"I am so bored…" The girl said to herself as she collapsed on to her back, staring up at the sky. Kenpachi had been sent on an assignment, and Ikkaku and Yumichika were both busy with their work. There was nothing for her to do. And then, inspiration struck.

"I've got it!" She proclaimed as she sat up. She had the perfect idea for how to keep herself amused.

----------  
Nemu, Soi Fon, Matsumoto, Isane and Hinamori all sat at down at their respective seats as Nanao stood in front of them. She cleared her throat before she began to speak.

"Well, it seems that our president has called for an emergency meeting, so let's see what she has to say."

They all silently groaned upon hearing this. Whenever the president of the Shinigami Women's Association called for an emergency meeting, it was rarely a good thing. She only called for these emergency meetings when she was bored and needed entertainment. They all watched as Nanao took her seat and Yachiru moved to where Nanao had been to speak.

"Ok everybody, I've brought you here today for this…" And with that, she grabbed her zanpakuto and pulled it from its sheath.

"Kawaiify, Loli Wand!"

Before this point, no one had actually seen Yachiru actually release her zanpakuto, so it came as quite a shock to all those present when her zanpakuto turned into a frilly pink wand upon release. It was at this point that all the women present face faulted onto the ground. In all honesty, they really should have expected something like this from Yachiru, but they still found it hard to believe that a zanpakuto like this with such a ridiculous release phrase belonged to the vice-captain of the 11th division, known for its combat prowess.

As all the women present began to recover from their shock and lift themselves off of the floor, Yachiru began to run around the room, tapping all of them on the head with her pink wand. After tapping everyone on the head with her wand, she began to giggle before she ran out the door.

As Yachiru began to vanish into the distance, multiple screams could be heard coming from the Shinigami Women's Association, though they seemed slightly higher pitched then normal.

----------  
Unohana Retsu was making her rounds, checking on all of the injured shinigami in the care of the fourth division. She rather enjoyed her job, even though some of the other squads didn't look all that favorably upon the fourth division. Every time that she saved a life, she felt a sense of accomplishment, as well as the joy she felt for having saved someone's life. However, while she enjoyed her job, she did feel rather lonely. She was always so busy with her duties as a captain, and her duties healing other shinigami, she had never found the time to find a man. She was a soft spoken and simple woman at heart, and had always wanted to find a husband and live happily with him, but she just never had the time. She had tried to ease her loneliness by treating all of her subordinates like her children, but it just wasn't the same.

It was while she was lost in these thoughts that she felt a tap on the back of her head. She turned around and caught sight of a giggling Yachiru running off into the distance, holding some kind of pink wand. She smiled at the thought, Yachiru was such a young child; she deserved to have some fun. She turned around to get back to work when she caught sight of herself in a mirror hanging in the room.

Another scream could be heard throughout the Soul Society.

----------  
Yachiru was running around giggling wildly, this was lot of fun. She only wished that she could have stayed to see the looks on everyone's faces once they found out what happened. She was now running around outside of Soul Society, enjoying the feeling of the wind rushing past her as she ran. As she was running around, she noticed a strange house that had two large stone arms at the sides. She decided to go in and have a look, and inside, she found two women asleep on the floor. Based on the bottles littered across the floor, she assumed them to be passed out after drinking. One of the women has tan skin and purple hair, while the other had a rather large chest and one arm. She decided that she might as well have some more fun and tapped both of them on the head with her wand. She let loose some more giggles as she took off into the distance.

Some time later, many high pitched curses and death threats could be heard coming from the house; they were even audible throughout the Soul Society.

----------

It was a couple of hours later that the Shinigami Women's Association finally calmed down to the point that there was only the occasional death threat murmured in regards to Yachiru. As they began to gather their composure, they began to think about possible ways to fix this problem.

"Well, the easiest way to figure out how to get back to normal would be to ask Yachiru, though I don't think that she will be too willing to respond…and that is why we will use force to get the information out of her…" Soi Fon suggested as her hand gripped around the hilt of her zanpakuto.

"I don't think that the Research Institute has created anything for a situation like this…" Nemu responded.

"Umm…why don't we see if Unohana-taichou can do something about this…?" Isane suggested. After taking a moment to think they decided that this was a reasonable course of action and left for the fourth division headquarters. However, upon their arrival, they saw something which caused their hopes to fall.

"Unohana-taichou! She got to you too!" Isane called out as she ran towards her captain. Unohana simply sighed as Isane began to rapidly check her condition.

"Yes, Yachiru came by and did this to me, and it looks like you all have had a similar encounter with her."

"Well, we were hoping that you might know of some way to fix this…" Nanao mentioned.

"Well, I am sorry to say that I have no idea what to do about this. I have been trying just about everything that I can think of for the past few hours to return to normal, but nothing I have tried seems to have had any effect." Unohana replied.

They all began to try to think of what they should do next to try to return to normal, when outside they heard a great commotion accompanied by large amounts of high pitched swearing. They all went outside to see what was going on, only to find two more people in the same situation as them.

"Yoruichi-sama, she did this to you as well?" Soi Fon asked.

"Oh no! Not you too…umm…who are you?" Hinamori asked Yoruichi's one armed friend.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with this, just tell me who did this to me…" The woman asked in barely contained rage.

"Calm down a bit Kuukaku, they are in the same boat as us. Soi Fon, who did this to us? I have to kill whoever it was now, as well as find a way back to normal." Yoruichi questioned.

"Calm down…CALM DOWN! I'VE BEEN TURNED INTO A DAMN 12 YEAR OLD LOLI, THIS IS AS CALM AS I AM GOING TO GET!"

"Look Kuukaku, we've all been turned into 12 year old lolis. We know how you feel, but we need to calm down a bit, and find a way back to normal…and kill whoever did this to us." Yoruichi supplied.

"Well, Yoruichi-sama, it seems that Yachiru is responsible for all of this. She was most likely bored and thought that doing this would be fun. Apparently this is the power that her zanpakuto has." Soi Fon answered Yoruichi's earlier question.

"DAMN IT YACHIRU! YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE, I'LL KILL YOU!" Yoruichi screamed in anger.

"Weren't you the one who was just saying that we all needed to stay calm…?" Matsumoto muttered. Yoruichi took a deep breath to compose herself and calm down. She lifted a hand and held the bridge of her nose as she shook her head.

"If Kisuke or Ichigo ever hear about this, they are going to have a field day with it." She said to herself. A sudden voice from the rooftops drew everyone's attention.

"Ichi-san…why didn't I think about that before. I'll just go visit Ichi to stay entertained." All the girls present watched as Yachiru got up from her sitting position on the roof's edge, "thanks for the idea, bai bai!"

"DAMN IT YACHIRU, GET BACK HERE AND CHANGE US BACK TO NORMAL!" The girls all screamed as Yachiru took off running.

They knew that they should have started chasing after her, but all of them were lost in their thoughts at the mention of a certain orange haired shinigami. Well, all except Hinamori, who had never met him, since she was in the hospital at the time that most of the girls met him.

"Well, at least now we know where she is going. She will probably make up some reason to get Yamamoto to send her to Karakura, and then go to see Ichigo. We will just have to go after her. Kuukaku and I both have ways of getting there, so we should go find her." Yoruichi finally spoke up. Everyone agreed, though most were still lost in their thoughts about Ichigo.

'Hmm, Ichigo was pretty cute, seeing him again will be fun. Perhaps I can garner his interest, since none of the other girls can compare with me. What straight male can resist these…" Matsumoto thought as she moved her hands to lift her breasts a bit…only for her hands to hit air. She looked down and to her horror, remembered that in this loli form, she lacked her original chest size. Her eyes began to tear up as she collapsed to her knees. 'Nooooo, they're gone!'

'Ichigo…I believe that was the name of the boy who invaded Soul Society to save Kuchika Rukia. He certainly created a lot more work for me with his infiltration, I wonder how I can make him make it up to me…' Unohana thought.

Both Nanao and Isane had become a bit enamored with him due to the fact that he was willing to take on all of the Soul Society just to save one girl, and they wanted a love like that. Isane had also seen a bit of just how powerful he was when he had beaten her and two other vice captains without even drawing his zanpakuto. Nemu held a bit of a crush because he had been nice to her when she met him, something she wasn't really used to, having been around Mayuri so much. Well, the Quincy boy had been somewhat kind to her, but he wore a cape. Who wears a cape?

Soi Fon admired his strength, but didn't really think that she had much interest in him, she just wanted to get back to normal, as well as help Yoruichi-sama. Kuukaku also admired his strength, and did get off a bit from hitting him, though she would never admit to any of this. Yoruichi did care for the boy. To what extent she wasn't sure, but she did care. That and she just loved to tease him, he was just so innocent and easily flustered.

All of them went to go prepare for their trip to Karakura, hoping to be returned to normal, but also with thoughts about meeting with a certain young shinigami on their minds.


	2. Chapter 2

"YAHOO!" Yachiru yelled out in glee as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop through Karakura. She had managed to convince Yamamoto that she should be temporarily stationed in Karakura, and now all she needed to do was to find Ichigo and get him to have some fun with her.

Convincing Yamamoto to let her go to Karakura hadn't been too difficult of an affair. She laughed as she recalled the look on Yamamoto's face after she had

----------

_Yamamoto was tired, it comes with age. Powerful though he may be, he was by no means young. He was looking forward to some rest this day when Yachiru came bounding in. All hope for rest was now lost. He tried to hide his disappointment as he smiled at the little girl._

"_What can I do for you today Yachiru?" He asked the girl. She simply smiled at him as she spoke up cheerfully._

"_Old man, I want to go to Karakura." She looked up at him with large, sad looking eyes. The aged leader looked at her face and gave a sigh._

"_No Yachiru, this is a precarious time, we can't just send people out on a whim."_

"_What? You would deny the request of a cute little girl like me?" She said as she pointed towards her smile._

"_No Yachiru, we can't send you out right now."_

"_But I'm so booored…" She complained. When the old man showed no signs of giving in, she decided to resort to a different tactic._

"_Alright then, I suppose that you'll just have to keep me entertained then. Now how can I get an old man like you to be more fun..." She said as she held a finger up to her chin and took on a thinking look. Yamamoto began to perk up and listen to her words more closely as he was growing concerned about what would happen now._

"_Well, if old man Yamamoto is no fun, then I guess I'll just have to see if little loli Yamamoto is more fun…"_

_Yamamoto's eyes widened as he saw Yachiru's hand reaching for her Zanpakutou. As the leader of the gotei 13, he knew what Yachiru's Zanpakutou was capable of. He also knew why it was that she never used it. However, that reason was not applicable right now, so she would have no qualms about using it. He began to sweat as he saw Yachiru moving towards him and he finally caved in._

"_Alright, I'll place you as the temporary overseer of Karakura." He said as he gave a resigned sigh._

"_HOORAY! Thanks old man Yamamoto!" Yachiru cheered as she rushed out of the office. Yamamoto simply sighed, he had a feeling that this day was only going to get worse._

----------

Yachiru had to stop jumping fro a moment as she recalled the look on Yamamoto's face at the mention of being turned into a loli, lest she fall off the rooftops mid jump due to her laughter. She took a few deep breaths to compose herself before she continued on.

"Now I'll I've got to do is find Ichi-san, then I'll make him have fun with me."

----------

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Kisu…"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ok, you've had your…"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Seriously Kisuke, we…"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"DAMN IT! SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" Kisuke's laughter ended once Kuukaku decided that the other girl's method of being patient with him wasn't working. Kuukaku proceeded to relentlessly beat on the downed man, with Yoruichi joining in for a few shots herself. One the beating was finished, everyone gathered around to try to talk once again.

"So let me get this straight." Kisuke asked as he fought back his laughter at the expense of the group before him, "Yachiru's Zanpakutou has the ability to turn people into loli's, and she turned you all into loli's, and now she is going to find Ichigo to entertain her, so you all are going to find her and get her to turn you back to normal."

"Yes, that's about the size of it." Yoruichi replied

"And right now, all of you need a gigai for your stay here, since you came without permission from Soul Society." Kisuke repeated what they needed from him.

"Yes Kisuke, can you do that for us?" Yoruichi asked of her old friend.

"Alright, I understand, I'll get to work on them right now." He replied.

They all thanked him as he went to get started on their gigais. If they had seen the smile on his face, they might have been worried.

----------

It was a while later that Kisuke had called the girls in to see the gigai that he had made for them.

"…Kisuke…you better have a damn good explanation for this…" Yoruichi said as her eyebrow twitched in irritation.

The reason for Yoruichi's ire was the gigai which Kisuke had made for them. Not only had he made gigai that were lolis instead of the adult women that they were, but he had even gone the extra mile to dress the gigai in flowery sundresses.

"Now now Yoruichi, this is simply what I could make on such short notice." Urahara replied.

"You lying bastard; that has nothing to do with this. You are just getting a kick out of this, aren't you?"

"Why Yoruichi, my dear friend, how could you ever accuse me of doing something like that?" Yoruichi simply rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Well, I'm not using that thing. Get back there and start working on a new gigai for me, and no more jokes this time."

"Well, alright, but it will take a while to make a new gigai for you. Who knows what Yachiru will do by then, or what she may do to Ichigo by then…"

'Damn him, he knew that this would happen from the start.' Yoruichi thought to herself. She didn't want to be suck in that gigai, but she didn't have time to wait around for a new one. In her head she began to make a mental checklist of things to do. First, she would find Yachiru and force the little brat to change her back to normal. Then, she would kill Kisuke, then she would spend some time with Ichigo, and then she would kill Kisuke again. But first things first, she had to go find Yachiru along with the others.

Everyone else was getting used to their gigai, as many of them had not been on prolonged trips to this world and were not used to the feeling of getting inside a gigai. Most of them seemed to have the same reservations about their gigai that Yoruichi had, but they knew that they didn't have time to wait around for new ones.

"Well, at least this gigai has two arms." Kuukaku muttered, trying to get used to the feeling of having a right arm once more.

After everyone had spent some time getting used to their new gigai, and Yoruichi and Kuukaku had each taken a shot at Urahara for pulling something like this, they all gathered to discuss their course of action.

"Alright, so we need to find and capture Yachiru so we can make her return us to normal. The easiest way to find her will be to find Kurosaki Ichigo and stay around him as Yachiru has expressed an interest in wanting to see him." Yoruichi explained.

"And where would we find Kurosaki-kun?" Unohana asked.

"Let's see…around this time, he should have gotten out of school, so he should be at this house about now." Urahara told them, and then proceeded to tell them how to get to Ichigo's house from where they were.

"All right, so we should go find Ichigo and explain the situation to him so that he can help us catch Yachiru. Does anyone have any problem with this plan?" Yoruichi asked the group.

As everyone in the group voiced their consent, they looked around to find one of them missing.

"Where's Matsumoto-san?" Hinamori asked

"Matsumoto-chan? She snuck out and left after I told you all how to get to Ichigo's house." Urahara explained.

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell us that she was leaving Kisuke?" Yoruichi shouted at him.

"Well, I thought that it would just be more fun this way." He explained as he smiled at her. Soon after, he collapsed to the ground as Yoruichi's fist met with the back of his head.

The group that had seemed so unified in their efforts now fell into disarray. Every girl there had thoughts of one orange haired teenage boy in their minds, and each of them had the hopes of gaining his attention while they were here. They had managed to stay on track by keeping their main goal in mind, catching Yachiru, but with one of them going off behind their backs to try and get some time alone with Ichigo, the group dynamic dissolved, and it became a free for all as each of them took off in the hope reaching Ichigo first.

In front of the shop, there was a young girl sweeping away the dirt and dust to keep the shop clean. The girl watched as all of the other young girls that had come to visit them took off to go chase after Ichigo. As her thoughts turned towards the orange haired youth, a blush spread across her face, but it was soon suppressed as she realized that she didn't have a chance. All of those other girls were going after him as well, and she was so plain, she couldn't possibly compete with them. She let out a sigh and continued to sweep when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you really okay with giving up without putting up a fight Ururu?"

"Urahara-san…"

"You are a great girl Ururu, just as good as all those others. So are you going to sit there and let them go after him while you stay here and give him up?" Ururu turned around and looked up to see his smiling face, "go ahead Ururu; don't lose to all of those other girls."

"Yes!" Ururu said as she dropped her broom and ran off in the direction that the other girls went.

"Well, this seems like it will be rather amusing. I wonder if we have a video camera…" Urahara said to himself as he walked back into his shop.

----------

Ichigo let out a sigh as he placed his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky as he made his way back home from school. Life was back to normal for the most part. Aside from the occasional low level hollow appearing in Karakura, no problems had arisen lately, and he was back to living the life of a relatively normal student.

While he enjoyed the peace, he had to admit that things seemed a bit boring lately. Granted, it was hard for things to get more exciting then storming Soul Society with only a few individuals to rescue Rukia. After an experience like that, what events could transpire to make things more exciting? Reiatsu draining vampires with powerful elemental dolls trying to destroy the Soul Society? Ha, as if something like that would ever happen…

He shook these thoughts from his mind. Aizen was planning something, and there was no doubt that it would be big. He should enjoy the peace while it lasted, as he would be going through more then enough when Aizen's plans come to fruition. He looked up to see that he had arrived at his home, so he made his way up to his room. He threw his school bag on to his bead when he heard the sound of someone running through the house.

"I guess that's probably Karin or Yuzu, but what are they in such a rush for?" Ichigo said to himself. As he stood around thinking about it for a moment, he heard his door bursting open. He turned around to see what was going on when a small figure crashed into his mid section.

"Ichigo!" The figures cried into his mid section. Ichigo studied the figure for a moment. This girl seemed familiar, and yet at the same time, different…

"Rangiku, is that you?" Ichigo asked the little girl.

"Ichigo, its terrible…she…she…"

"What? What happened Rangiku? Why are you here, and why are you so small?"

"She made me lose my breasts!" She finally managed to get out as she continued to sob into his mid section. A sweat drop formed on the back of Ichigo's head as he stared down at the little girl that seemed to be Rangiku. Of all the things that it seemed she should be worried about, she was worried about that…He figured that he should try to make her feel better, but he wasn't really sure what to do in situations like this. He hesitantly brought his hand up and began to pat her head.

"There there, you don't need to cry, you look…cute…" He knew that he had made a mistake in word choice when he saw the sparkle in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Really? I look cute!"

Ichigo mentally kicked himself for his choice of words as he stammered out denials. His stammering was interrupted by a voice coming from his window sill.

"Hmm, I didn't know that your tastes ran that way Ichigo." Ichigo turned towards the window to see a small Yoruichi.

"This isn't what it looks like! Yoruichi, what the hell is going on…and why are you…wearing…a sundress…" Ichigo managed to get out as he held back his laughter at seeing a little Yoruichi in a flowery sundress.

"If you laugh, I will kill you Ichigo. As for what's going on…" Yoruichi began before another voice cut her off.

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fon called out as she landed on the window sill beside Yoruichi. She had followed after Yoruichi when they left, wondering why her beloved Yoruichi-sama had been acting the way she had been lately. Unfortunately, she had not gained a secure enough footing on the window sill and fell forwards into Ichigo's room. She had expected a collision with the floor, but the collision never came. A sudden warmth surrounded her, and she realized that Ichigo had caught her before she hit the ground, and now he was holding her.

'This feeling…it is so warm and comforting. Is this what it is like to be held by a man?' Soi Fon thought to herself as she enjoyed the feeling of warmth around her. Without realizing it, she began to rub her cheek against Ichigo's chest. Not one to be left out, Yoruichi jumped down and latched on to Ichigo as well. Ichigo quickly freed himself from their grip at this point, much to the disappointment of Soi Fon and Yoruichi.

"Ok, now what the hell is going on lately?" Ichigo began to ask yet again. Before anyone could answer, another presence made itself known.

"Excuse me, are you Kurosaki-kun?" The young Unohana asked. She had only briefly seen him in his visit to the Soul Society as she had been rather busy with her job while he was there. She had seen him briefly in his rescue of Kuchiki Rukia, but she was quickly distracted as she had to tend to the injured. The hair was fairly distinctive, but she asked him just to make sure.

"Umm, yes, that's me…who are you?"

Ichigo watched as she seemed to examine him for a moment, when she suddenly launched forwards and latched on to him.

"Oh, he's cute. I'm so lucky to get to have some fun with him!" She squealed excitedly. Ichigo tried to pry her off of him, but with little success.

"Who the hell are you, and what makes you think that you are going to have fun with me?" He asked in a slightly irritated tone.

"Me? I'm Unohana Retsu, captain of the fourth division. As to why I think that I'm going to have fun with you, you caused me to have a lot of work with all of the people that you and your friends injured, how else do you think that you are going to make it up to me?"

"Well…I…umm…" Ichigo sputtered as he tried to come up with a response. He looked around the room and noticed even more little girls coming into his room. "Ok, this is getting ridiculous, do I even know you people!"

Isane, Nanao and Nemu's eyes begin to tear up as they stared at him and Ichigo began to panic as he tried to remember who these girls were so that he could stop them from crying.

"No, don't cry, I know who you all are. You're…Nanao, and you're…Nemu right? And you, you're…Isane?"

The girl's eyes began to shine as they blushed and looked away, muttering things along the lines of "he remembers me." Ichigo sighed as he hung his head. He looked around at all the girls and noticed that there was yet another new entrant in his room.

"Ok, now I KNOW that I have no idea who you are."

Hinamori began to tear up as well, simply from the tone of voice that Ichigo was using. "I just got dragged along with everyone else. I don't know what's going on anymore…"

Again, Ichigo's instincts to keep little girls from crying kicked in as he moved over and held the small girl in an awkward embrace.

"There there, don't cry now. I'm sorry for getting upset, just please don't cry."

'This feeling, it feels like when Aizen-sama held me, it feels nice…'

The moment was interrupted as a fist connected with Ichigo, knocking him across the room. He looked at where the blow came some and saw Kuukaku standing there.

"Not you too…"

"Hmph, who knew that you were such a loli-con Ichigo."

"Honestly Kuukaku, I'm beginning to think that you enjoy hitting me." Kuukaku began to develop a slight blush as she turned her head away.

"Ridiculous, why would you say something like that…"

Ichigo began to rub at his cheek where Kuukaku had hit him. How she managed to manage that much force in such a small body when she had to jump to hit him in the face, he didn't know, but it sure stung. It was then that he noticed the ice pack being offered to him.

"You…you're the girl from Urahara's shop, aren't you? Ururu, right?"

"Yes Ichigo-san, please use this for your face."

"Thank you Ururu, you're a very nice girl." Ururu began to blush at his words.

"Hey, I was here first, you're all butting in on my time with Ichigo!" Matsumoto yelled at the group of girls.

"That's what you get for trying to sneak off ahead of the rest of us." Nanao commented

"Indeed. It is obvious that I should get to spend more time with him since we have not spent much time together." Nemu replied.

"What? What makes you so special? I've spent as little time with him as you have." Isane replied. The girls began to argue and soon it broke out into a small fight.

"Umm, excuse me, will you all please stop?" Ururu tried to convince them to stop, but her soft nature would not stop the fight between these girls. That was when a stray hand went by and scratched Ururu's face, causing a small amount of bleeding.

"Oh shit…run!" Ichigo managed to get out as he saw the blank look in Ururu's eyes. All hell had broken loose in Ichigo's room.

'I'm never complaining about things being too boring ever again…' Ichigo thought to himself.

Everyone stopped as the sound of the door opening could be heard and everyone looked towards the doorway to see Ichigo's sister Karin walk into the room to find her brother and a large group of young girls she had never seen before.

"Ichi-nii is a loli-con…with a loli harem…" She managed to get out in her shock.

"No Karin, it's not like that, it's just…"

"No, I'd rather not know about any of this Ichi-nii…" She said as she walked back out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Why me…" Ichigo said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

All the girls had finally settled down and Ichigo finally managed to have the situation at hand explained to him.

"So basically, you are all telling me that Yachiru managed to turn all of you into Lolis, and that she got the idea to come here to play with me, and you all came here to catch her so that she could turn you all back to normal, is that right?"

"Yeah, that's about the size of it." Yoruichi answered.

"But what I don't understand is, if Yachiru left before all of you did, then how come she hasn't made it here yet…"

----------

Meanwhile, back at Soul Society, Zaraki Kenpachi had just returned from the mission that he had been assigned to, one that he was not very happy about. There had been no opponents worth fighting on this assignment, nothing worth doing at all; he was downright pissed to have wasted his time like this. Not only that, but no sooner then he had gotten back, the old geezer was calling him to see him, probably for another boring assignment. He simply wanted a good fight, was that so much to ask? Unfortunately, the old guy was his boss, and no matter how much he didn't want to go and meet with him, he had to. He gave a sigh as he made his way into the old man's meeting room.

"Kenpachi, something terrible has happened and we need your assistance dealing with it." Yamamoto told him.

"Bah, come on old man, can't you get someone else to handle this for you? Unless I can get a good fight out of it, then I have no interest in it."

"Kenpachi…Yachiru has released her Zanpakuto…"

There were few things that could send a shiver of terror down Zaraki Kenpachi's spine, and this was one of them. There was a reason that most people had never seen Yachiru's Zanpakuto…

"_Ken-chan! Ken-chan! I did it! I finally released my Zanpakuto!" An excited Yachiru proclaimed as she made her way to Kenpachi._

"_Eh, calm down already. Just go ahead and show me what it does…"_

_Yachiru took a deep breath as she held her sealed Zanpakuto out in front of her. Suddenly, a large amount of Yachiru's unusual pink colored Reiatsu burst for the from beneath her. The amount of reiatsu released was enormous; exactly what kind of horror did she release?_

"_Kawaiify, Loli Wand!"_

_Kenpachi's eye began to twitch. All that reiatsu, all that show, and the result of it all was the changing of her Zanpakuto from a sword to a frilly pink wand. He had held so much hope for the child too. He was about to speak when he felt a tap on his head. He looked up to see that Yachiru had tapped his head with the wand. He was going to ask her just what the hell she thought she was doing, but for some reason, something felt…different…Did the ground always seem so close? Why was he eye level with Yachiru? Why did everything just feel so…wrong…?_

_Yachiru's uproarious laughter broke him out of his thoughts, the pink haired girl was holding her sides as she rolled on the ground laughing. He began to lift his sword…was his sword always this big? Anyways, he lifted his sword a bit and looked at the reflection in it._

"_Boy, that is one ugly little girl."_

_He paused for a moment as he examined the ugly little girl further. The scarring…the eye patch, the pointy hair…as everything began to come clear, his eyes widened in horror. He rushed inside the 11__th__ divisions headquarters to find a mirror, and what he saw looking back at him in the mirror was the ugly little girl that he saw in his sword's reflection. A shout that was a mixture of both a manly and girlish voice came from the headquarters as the lolified Kenpachi rushed out and lifted Yachiru off the ground by her collar as he shook her repeatedly._

"_Turn me back to normal damn it, or so help me I will destroy you Yachiru!"_

"_Hahaha…well Ken-chan…I haven't quite…learned how to change people back yet." Yachiru managed to get out through her laughter._

_Kenpachi dropped her to the ground as he held on to his head…this was going to be a long day…_

"_Yachiru…we are going to go right now and find a way to change people back. Once I am back to normal, then we are going to have a new rule in place. You are not allowed to release your zanpakuto as long as I am within a 500 mile radius."_

"_But Ken-chan…"_

"_This is not up for negotiation Yachiru; now let's go find a way to get me back to normal…"_

He still got shivers up his spine recalling the feeling of having been turned into a little girl. As he was thinking, Yamamoto began to speak again.

"While you were away on your assignment, Yachiru decided that you were far enough away, so she released her Zanpakuto for fun. She has is now on assignment in Karakura town at her own request. Kenpachi, I need you to go to Karakura town and stop Yachiru."

"Alright old man, I'll go make sure that Yachiru is stopped, some horrors were just not meant to be unleashed on this world…"

----------

"Achoo!"

Yachiru looked over at the man to her side that had just sneezed. Silly man, he shouldn't be walking around with a cold like that.

Yachiru had gotten into the gigai that she was assigned for her assignment and was making her way down the road singing as she walked towards where she sensed Ichigo's reiatsu.

"Going to see Ichi-san, going to see Ichi-san, going to…oh, a kitty!"

Yachiru stopped as began to pet the cat off to the side of the path. After getting petted for a while, the cat began to move away, at which point Yachiru began to give chase for a while, before she remembered that she was supposed to be going to visit Ichigo.

"Going to see Ichi-san, going to see…oh, a puppy!"

…and the process repeated itself again, this time with the dog that was off to the side of the road. Back on track again, she began to move onwards once again.

"Going to…Pigeon!"

…needless to say, it was going to be a long trip for Yachiru…

----------

The next day came and Ichigo found himself walking along with a young Yoruichi by his side.

'Why exactly am I doing this again?' Ichigo thought to himself as he walked with the smiling lolified woman. 'Oh right, because it was either this or watching all the girls get into more fights.'

After the fight between the girls began to wind down, an agreement was reached that instead of fighting over spending time with Ichigo, he would take each of them out for one day. Wanting to avoid another fight like the one that had just taken place, Ichigo reluctantly agreed in an effort to placate the girls.

'This is going to be a long week and a half…'

As Ichigo reflected on his misfortune, Yoruichi walked along happily until the reached their destination.

"Here we are" Ichigo stated.

As Yoruichi looked at their destination, she pulled back a bit and began to hiss.

"Oh come on Yoruichi, it is just a water park. Besides, you are not really a cat, no need to hiss when you are upset."

"I've spent a long time posing as a cat though, and I don't like water all that much."

"Yoruichi, I've seen you get in the water back when you helped me with my bankai training, you can't tell me that you hate water."

"But that water was hot and calm, this water is cold and moving fast and I don't like it…"

"Hmm, I guess that I was wrong" Ichigo though out loud, "I thought that a fun-loving energetic girl like you would enjoy going somewhere like this, but I guess I was wrong…"

Yoruichi was a bit surprised that Ichigo had put some thought into this. She had figured that he would just take the girls to the first place that he saw and try to get all of his "dates" over with so that he could move on. After knowing that he had put some thought into where to take her, she was reluctant to simply refuse to go to the water park.

"Well, if it is with you, then I suppose that I can give it a try…"

The pair made their way into the park and separated for a moment to change into swimsuits. Ichigo had finished changing and was waiting on Yoruichi. Yoruichi came out soon after wearing a string bikini. Ichigo could only sigh and hold his head in exasperation.

"What? Is there something wrong with my swimsuit?" Yoruichi inquired.

"Yes, yes there is…"

"But this is the kind of swimsuit that I always wear"

"Perhaps, but those times you didn't have a little girl's body, not to mention the fact that a swimsuit like that is not a good idea for a water park…"

"Details details, come on, let's go have some fun." She proclaimed as she grabbed his hand and led him along.

----------

"I don't know; I don't feel right about this…"

Matsumoto sighed as she explained it to the group of girls once again.

"I told you before, out of all of us, Yoruichi has already spent the most time with him. That in addition to being the first to go out with him is bad for us, so we have to keep an eye on them, and if need be, possibly sabotage some situations."

"You do realize that I have no intention of helping you, I just came to make sure that you don't cause any problems for Yoruichi-sama" Soi Fon replied.

"Soi Fon, let me paint a picture for you about this situation." Matsumoto responded, "Imagine if you will, that Ichigo enjoys the day that he spends with Yoruichi, that they plan more dates between just the two of them. Soon, they are spending all of their time with each other. Tell me Soi Fon, where does that leave you? While the two of them are together, you are left all alone. Do you want to be abandoned by both Ichigo and your beloved Yoruichi-sama?" Matsumoto knew that it wouldn't be that extreme of a situation, but she needed Soi Fon's help. She was the commander of Soul Society's Special Forces after all, and as such, she would probably be a great help in any possible sabotage attempts.

Soi Fon thought about what Matsumoto said for a moment. She was not very knowledgeable when it came to romance, Matsumoto would know far more about these things then she did. Would she really be left all alone if they got together? That was not what she wanted at all. She wanted to be together with Yoruichi…and Ichigo…just the three of them…

Her face turned crimson as her thoughts turned to something less then wholesome. She didn't want to do anything to Yoruichi, but at the same time, she was worried about being left alone, so her resolve weakened and she eventually caved in.

"All right, I'll help…"

----------

"Ichigo…"

"Yes Yoruichi?"

"I thought that you said that we were going to have fun here?"

"Yes, I did say that."

"Then please tell me, what exactly is so fun about standing in line?"

While Ichigo had thought that this would be a good place to bring Yoruichi, it had turned out to be a bit busier at the water park then he had anticipated. The wait was not terribly bad, but Yoruichi was not the patient type, she wanted to have some fun, and she wanted to have it now.

"Sorry Yoruichi, but don't worry, it is almost our turn to go."

Meanwhile, up at the front of the line, the attendant for the ride didn't notice two little girls sneak up to the height requirement sign and raise it higher up. After having to wait in line for so long, only to be turned away, Yoruichi would be sure to get upset and throw a fit, ruining the mood of the date.

Finally, Ichigo and Yoruichi reached the end of the line for the main attraction of the water park, a rather large and somewhat intimidating ride. As they stepped towards the ride, the attendant stopped them.

"Hold on a second, that girl is too short to ride by herself. If you are with her, then she is going to have to ride along with you."

Ichigo gave a sigh as he conceded to the situation. After waiting in line for so long, it would not do well to tell Yoruichi that she couldn't ride, so he would just have to let her ride with him. He settled in to go down the water chute, followed by Yoruichi who settled herself in front of him. He was a bit nervous about the way that she seemed to be rubbing against him as she settled in. Obviously, she had no problem with this situation. Did she really have to rub against him so much as she settled in front of him? This was starting to get a bit awkward…

Yoruichi couldn't have been happier with this turn of events. She wasn't too pleased about going on a water ride with the cold rushing water, but now she got to go down the chute along with Ichigo, sitting right in front of him, between his legs. While her body may have been that of a little girl, her mind was still that of an older woman, so she could not resist the urge to squirm around a bit, rubbing up against him. While she looked oblivious to what she was doing to him on the outside, inside she was as giddy as a school girl.

When they were finally ready, the two of them moved forward and went down the chute. Yoruichi shouted in glee as they made their way down the chute. Who knew that rides like this could be so much fun? She may not have cared for the cold water, but any chills she may have felt from the water were more then made up for from the warmth she felt as she pressed back against Ichigo. They soon came out the end of the chute and landed in the pool of water at the end of the ride. Yoruichi began to jump around excitedly.

"That was great! Can we do it again Ichigo? Can we?"

Ichigo didn't really mind, he didn't really have anything else to do for the rest of the day. Besides, although he would never admit it, he was actually having a bit of fun with Yoruichi today, and at least it was something to do.

----------

"Damn, that plan backfired horrendously. This date is going badly for us; just look at how well the two of them go together." Matsumoto said to the rest of the girls present, "we have to do something about this."

The girls spent some time thinking about what they should do to slow down the progress of this "date." However, most of the girls did not really know much about this kind of thing. Matsumoto let out a sigh; it looked like it was up to her to figure out what to do. She thought it through for a moment until she finally reached a conclusion. The easiest way to end this date would be to cause Yoruichi to lose her swimsuit.

"Soi Fon, come with more for a moment."

Matsumoto led Soi Fon off to the side to explain her plan to her.

"Soi Fon, we need to end this date soon, and for that, I need your help since you are the commander of the Special Forces. I need you to sneak up on the two of them and cause Yoruichi's swimsuit to fall off."

"WHAT! You want me to strip Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fon shouted in embarrassment and dismay.

"Shhh, quiet down Soi Fon. I didn't say to strip Yoruichi, all you need to do is untie her swimsuit, and everything will work out after that. It should not be too difficult since Yoruichi is distracted by their date, and Ichigo was never the best at sensing things."

"I can't do something like that to Yoruichi-sama…" Soi Fon replied, still reluctant to take part in this plan.

"Do I really need to go over this with you again Soi Fon? Do you want to be left all alone?" She felt a bit bad about manipulating the girl like this, but it was for Soi Fon's own good, and for the other girls, and most importantly, for her own benefit.

Soi Fon continued with her own inner turmoil over the issue for a while until she caved yet again and agreed to the plan.

She proceeded to tail the pair, waiting for the right moment to strike. This task was not likely to prove difficult, since Yoruichi was distracted by Ichigo, and Ichigo was not all that talented in sensing things. Still, she needed to be careful, for not only did she need to untie Yoruichi's swimsuit, but she also needed to avoid being seen. She did not want Yoruichi or Ichigo to know that she had been involved in an attempt to sabotage their date. She watched as Ichigo was in the process of buying a drink for both himself and Yoruichi and saw her opportunity. Ichigo was focused on dealing with the vender and Yoruichi was beside him, excited as can be and from the day's events and lacking focus on her surroundings. This was the opening she needed. She snuck forward and made her way to within arms reach of Yoruichi. Muttering a silent apology in her head for doing something like this to Yoruichi, she reached out and gently pulled on one of the strings which held her swimsuit in place. It was not completely undone, but loosened enough such that it was only a matter of time before it came undone. With the deed having been done, she quickly made her escape.

Yoruichi looked around as she thought she had felt something, but noticed nothing out of the ordinary. She pushed the thought aside as she went back to focusing on her date. She was a fun loving girl at heart, and today was the most fun that she had had in a while. Who'd have that that a water park could be so fun, but she knew that one of the main reasons that she was enjoying herself so much was that she was with Ichigo. Despite the uncaring attitude he tended to exhibit, he really was a kind person, and she was enjoying this day with him immensely.

The pair finished their drinks and headed off towards another ride at Yoruichi's insistence. As they made their way towards the line, Ichigo happened to catch sight of the ties on Yoruichi's swimsuit slowly coming undone. Just as they were about to come undone completely, Ichigo quickly reached down and grabbed the ties. Ichigo released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding as a disaster was averted.

"Yoruichi, you really need to be more careful about your swimsuit."

"But these things are such a pain. If it wants to come off so much, I say let it."

Before Ichigo could make much sense of what she was saying, Yoruichi had reached down and grabbed her swimsuit, only to throw it off.

"There, much better. Clothes are such a pain; I much prefer this to wearing clothes."

Ichigo began to panic as he heard the whispers coming from the people around him. He quickly grabbed a towel from out of the hands of a nearby kid and threw out around Yoruichi, apologizing as he did. He breathed a sigh of relief.

'Catastrophe averted.'

As he allowed this thought to cross his mind, his eyes caught sight of two girls whispering off to the side. They looked familiar, he knew he had seen them somewhere before.

'Those two, I think that they are friends of Orihime. I think their names were…Ryo and Michiru. What could they be whispering about…oh crap!' Indeed, nothing that they could be whispering about after seeing him with a momentarily naked little girl could be good…

He probably should have talked to them about it, he probably should have told them it was a misunderstanding, but instead, he panicked, grabbing Yoruichi's hand and fleeing. This only made the situation appear worse to the two girls, but all he could think about right now was getting away from them.

Finally, he felt that he had run far enough. He turned towards Yoruichi as he began to speak.

"What were you thinking back there Yoruichi, you can't just throw your clothes off in public like that."

Ichigo's anger quickly vanished as he looked into the face of a teary eyed Yoruichi.

"I'm sorry Ichigo; I didn't think that it would cause so much trouble."

He knew that he should be angry with her, not let her get away with this, but when it came down to it, he just couldn't stay mad at her. He was so weak willed against little girls…

"It's alright Yoruichi, just please don't do it again."

All sadness and tears disappeared as she launched herself at Ichigo in a heartfelt glomp.

"Hey, calm down already. Were you just faking those tears all along?"

"Maybe…" She responded in a sing song tone.

As they shared this little moment between them, the manager of the water park came to inform them that due to Yoruichi's actions, they were being kicked out of the park for the day. The two of them made their way out of the park and continued on with their day.

The pair continued walking down the street, no real destination in mind, simply enjoying each other's company. It was a peaceful moment, something that Ichigo hadn't been having much of lately. Needless to say, it didn't last very long…

"I finally found you, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned around to see who it was that had called his name, only to find an odd looking blonde haired boy that he could not recall ever meeting before. With him were two girls. One had blonde hair in pigtails, while the other had short green hair and seemed to be dressed like some kind of superhero. He had no idea who these people were, or what they wanted with him, so he turned towards them cautiously, prepared to defend himself at a moments notice. The boy took notice of his caution and held his hands up in a placating matter.

"We aren't here to fight with you, Kurosaki Ichigo. I simply came here with a proposition for you."

"I have no idea what you want with me, but tell me who you are first." Ichigo demanded of the stranger.

"Me? My name is Hirako Shinji, and these two are Sarugaki Hiyori and Mashiro, and we are just like you Kurosaki Ichigo."

"What do you mean by that?"

Shinji said nothing at first, simply producing both a shinigami Zanpakuto and a hollow mask.

"We are like you in that we have the powers of both a shinigami and a hollow. We simply want you to join us, those of us like you who know what it is like to have a hollow inside of us, the Vizard."

Ichigo was a bit surprised that there were others out there like him, and he was a bit concerned about the hollow inside of him, but he had no idea who these people were and no reason to trust them.

"No thanks, I have no intention of joining you guys. I'll deal with this myself."

"Oh, but I wouldn't ask you to join for nothing." Shinji replied with a smirk on his face. "We have seen that lately, you have shown quite an interest in a number of young girls. So I make this offer to you; join us, and I'll give you this little girl right here." As he spoke, he pushed Hiyori forward towards Ichigo.

Ichigo watched in confusion as the strange boy pushed this young girl towards, only to have the girl attack the blonde boy as she came to terms with what was happening.

"Shinji you dickhead, you never said anything about this when you asked me to come with you. What the hell is wrong with you dumbass, trying to offer me up to some pervert so that you can get him to join us."

Ichigo watched as the girl continued to beat the boy with her sandal. He began to walk away when he heard Shinji yelling towards him again.

"Wait!"

Ichigo turned back towards Shinji to listen to what he had to say now.

"Ok, so Hiyori isn't exactly the best loli since she is a bit of a tomboy, but if you join us now, I'll throw in Mashiro too."

Hiyori hadn't taken that comment all that well either and resumed her assault on Shinji. Ichigo had decided that he had had enough of this and began to walk away. He hadn't noticed the concerned look on Yoruichi's face at hearing about Ichigo's condition.

Meanwhile, Shinji was trying to contemplate what he should do next since his plan failed, though it was difficult to think when he was being pummeled by a sandal.


End file.
